Plunnie War Prompted Ficlets
by Consider Us Plunnified
Summary: Random one-shots due to a Plunnie War started by Muse-chan. First chapter is a master list of Plunnie War Prompts AKA PWPs . Fics by Muse-chan and TopazledHannah-Kun. Beware, crack ensues on a regular basis.
1. Plunnie War Prompts

**Plunnie War Prompts**

_Plunnie War Prompt # - Creator_

* * *

**PWP # 1 - Muse-chan (Completed)  
**

Aoko turned at the sound and blinked, it sounded like... a violin? Whatever it was it didn't sound very good... was somebody killing a cat?

* * *

**PWP # 2 - Hannah-kun**

It's time for end of the year student-made-awards, and Aoko gets one that says "Most likely to CRASH on a hotel room floor!" What happened? Kaito doesn't know cause he was home sick when they went on that trip, and he wants to know, BUT NOONE'S TELLING HIM!!

* * *

**PWP # 3 - Muse-chan (Completed)  
**

"...What are you guys doing...?"

There was a moment of silence. The nearly completely stripped males in the room laughed nervously while the still completely dressed female gave the intruder a stoic glance.

"Strip poker. Care to join?"

Shinichi took a step back and shook his head, it was no surprise that Heiji was in his boxers(the boy just wasn't very good at poker) but the mere fact that Kaito was in a similar state affirmed that he did not wanna play poker with Shiho.

* * *

**PWP # 4 - Hannah-Kun (Completed)  
**

Shinichi/Hattori contemplates how the blond man of evil (Gin or Vermouth) could NOT be an idiot. I mean, blonds are all dumb, right?

* * *

**PWP # 5 - Muse-chan (Completed)  
**

Eisuke jumped out of his skin, someone was stalking him... and if he wasn't mistaken, it was three small someones...

Since when did he have pint sized stalkers?

* * *

**PWP # 6 - Hannah-kun**

Conan wasn't too sure what had happened, but he did know this much: the people around him knew what was going on, and this was an every day occurrence for them.

He had been saved from being smushed by a giant robot of some sort, by a blue, was that a hedgehog?

* * *

**PWP # 7 - Hannah-kun (Completed)  
**

Akako makes a love potion (for whoever you choose), and puts it in a juice box. She gives it to the person, who gives it to Hakuba, because he has no lunch. Hakuba then temporairly falls hopelessly (AAAAKKKAAAKKOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAOUN!) in love with Akako, who flees from him at any chance she can.

Hakuba is mysteriously absent the next day once he has regained control of himself.

* * *

**PWP # 8 - Muse-chan**

Kazuha spared a glance at the mouse one more time.

This was not happening.

She just bumped into the guy! How the heck did he turn into a mouse?!

The mouse heaved sighed and opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

**PWP # 9 Muse-chan (Complete)  
**

Conan stared with his jaw slightly ajar.

Shinichi stared back with an equally stunned expression.

How was this even possible?!

* * *

**PWP # 10 - Hannah-kun**

Conan was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. Ran edged away slightly, when Conan got bored, things HAPPENED. Plus, it was summer, and muggy, things were not looking good for surviving the day without something happening. Conan was seated in front of the fan, much to the dismay of his guardian. He sighed into the fan, and perked up. Ran sighed in relief, after all, what sort of kid DIDN'T find talking into the fan hours (okay fine, minutes) of fun?

* * *

**PWP # 11 - Muse-chan**

Akako grinned predatoraly.

Eisuke took a nervous step back.

Heiji groaned and prayed they'd get out of the closet soon.

* * *

**PWP # 12 - Hannah-kun**

"Shinichi, what have you been doing? You went for a walk for two hours..." (Ran)

"Collecting dirt." (Shinichi)

* * *

**PWP #13 - Muse-chan**

"What is that...?" (Ran)

"...diet food..." (Sonoko)

"You sure we should eat this...?" (Ran)

"..." (Sonoko)

* * *

**PWP # 14 - Hannah-kun**

"Rannn!"

"Sonoko, no."

"Cooking class!!"

"NO!"

* * *

**PWP # 15 - Hannah-kun**

Kaito heard an odd tune. It sounded like it was played on a flute, but not quite a flute. Either way, Kaito nearly crashed into the tree next to him when a boy dressed in green appeared next to him.

* * *

**PWP #16 - Muse-chan**

Conan sincerely hated this with every fiber of his being.

Ran merely smiled kindly and dragged him along.

"Ran-neechan! I don't want to go to the dentist!"

* * *

**PWP #17 - Muse-chan**

Conan gulped and glanced at the girl across from him, obliviously eating her ice-cream sunday.

Today was the day. Today he would confess to everything and... and...

...what if she didn't respond favorably? What if he destroyed their friendship?!

'No... you can't think like that... you have to be strong.' Conan gulped once more and opened his mouth to begin, "I-"

"...?" The girl across from him directed her attention away from her ice-cream.

"Conan-kun!" Conan blinked and turned to see Ayumi and Genta rushing up, "Aw! Kawaii! You're on a date with Pan-chan!"

Conan doubled over sputtering.

* * *

**PWP # 18 - Hannah-kun**

"Sweety!! Where did my little black dress go??"

"Sonoko, how about you forget the dress." Makoto purred, as he gathered his wife in a hug.

* * *

**PWP #19 - Muse-chan**

Tama mentally reminded himself that climbing trees was a bad idea.

* * *

**PWP # 20 - Hannah-kun**

Hakuba stared, open mouthed, as the teen stretched, literally stretched, to retrieve his straw-hat from the roof.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy! King of the Pirates!"

* * *

**PWP #21 - Muse-chan**

Hakuba Saguru had grown accustomed to the weird, he'd come across plenty enough on the KID Taskforce to assume he was prepared for anything.

Oh how horribly wrong he was...

The boar in front of him narrowed her eyes(he knew it was a girl because it had been a girl just a second ago...) and glared at him evilly.

He was just about ready to believe the boar was going to attack him before there was another poof of smoke and a girl sat before him once again.

A very naked girl...

Saguru really thought he was prepared for the weird. Really, he was totally convinced of it...

Saguru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back in a dead faint.

* * *

**PWP # 22 - Hannah-kun**

That was not a stuffed animal. Stuffed animals did NOT squawk, and change facial expressions, no matter how advanced they were. Hattori eyed the kid warily as he disembarked, Kazuha dragging him the whole way. Normally he would stay to investigate, but that aho was dragging him off, and there's only so much a guy can do...

Once everyone had gotten off, the kids all heaved a sigh, including the 'stuffed animals.'

* * *

**PWP #23 - Muse-chan**

Kaitou KID was known for being able to handle many things with finesse and ease, hardly showing anything troubled him at all.

Still, he couldn't help but gape at the girls in very, **very** short skirts before him.

"Stop! In the name of the moon!"

* * *

**PWP #24 - H-k**

Write a song fic for Kaito (or Kid) using Billy Joel's "You May Be Right, I Might Be Crazy."

End with Hakuba regretting giving Kaito his old collection of English CDs.

* * *

**PWP #25 - M-c**

Eisuke was particularly fond of candy.

He never thought he'd convince Shiho to join him.

* * *

**PWP # 26 - H-k - (Completed)  
**

Yuusaku twitched. He had picked up self defense for a reason, mainly, to fight off rabid plunnies which insisted on attacking him during the most, ah, inappropriate of moments.

But what was he to do when it was almost 100 degrees Fahrenheit, which is about 37 Celsius, and the plunnies lay, withered like so many flowers, on his front lawn??

* * *

**PWP #27 - M-c**

Conan didn't know where he was or why he was there, but he was sure that soon he was going to rip off his own ears.

"Are you sure you're not a demon?" Rath polished his sword with a grin.

Conan groaned.

* * *

**PWP # 28 - H-k**

Conan stared. It was unbelievable. Inconceivable. His hero, Sherlock Holmes, was standing right in front of him. And he didn't have Watson with him. No, instead he had a bond, was that a girl?

"COME RUSSEL! THE GAME IS AFOOT!" He said to him? her? as he struck a dramatic pose, and started walking off.

* * *

**PWP #29: - M-c**

"My toe! Dear god! My toe! WAAAAAH!"

"..." 'Maybe I should be worried?'

"AHHHH! The pain! The agonizing pain! WHY?!"

"..." 'Sounds really painful...'

"DEAR LORD JUST RIP OFF MY FOOT! The pain!"

"Oi, you okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

* * *

**PWP #30 - H-k**

They had been at it for a while, or at least, they would have been, had they actually had an actual ball to play with, instead of a paper wad, and paddles, instead of notebooks and folders. But somehow, this version of table-tennis was amusing none the less.

* * *

**PWP #31 - M-c**

Kaito learns the hard way to never get teenage detectives hooked on a videogame.

* * *

**PWP # 32 - H-k**

"What about you Genta? What's your favorite play?

"Oliver!" To say the res of the detective boys were confused was an understatement. Even Conan was caught off guard. Ai smiled to herself after a few seconds, especially because it fit him so well. Which became evident after he started singing "Food, glorious food!"

* * *

**PWP #33 - M-c**

"I... HATE... Christmas!!"

The room paused in it's happiness and cheer to look at the one that had spoken out.

"Er... is there any particular reason for this?"

The person looked thoughtful, "No, not really. Just felt like saying it"

* * *

**PWP # 34 - H-k (Complete)**

Kaito goes running through the school, yelling and waving, "I HAVE A JAR OF DIRT!!

* * *

**PWP #35 - M-c**

"But why is the rum gone?"

Aoko glared disdainfully at the whiny kaitou, "Because it is a despicable drink that turns even the most civilized of people into scum!"

KID froze, glanced around, pouted, then finally looked back at the irate women, "But why is the rum gone?!"

* * *

**PWP # 36 - H-k**

The real head of Snake's group: EGGMAN!!

* * *

**PWP #37 - M-c**

Time seemed to freeze and Conan began to feel very, very out of place. Not that he hadn't already felt absolute dread fill him when he realized what he'd just walked in on.

The mostly undressed girls stared back.

Conan gulped and hoped to kami-sama that Ran wasn't currently suspecting him as Shinichi. Oh, he was a dead man.

* * *

**PWP # 38 - H-k**

It's yearbook signing time, and Akako writes something in Hakuba's book (which was bought for him by Aoko and Kaito), which makes him blush and quickly hide it. What did she write?

* * *

**PWP #39 - M-c**

...it all started when Kaito screamed 'knife fight!' at lunch.

* * *

**PWP # 40 - H-k**

It was one of his first days in an American school, and so far they had, had numerous lock downs, "fire drills," and food fights. And none of the students really acted like anything was different.

And THAT'S probably what worried Kaito the most.

* * *

**Plunnie #41 - M-c - (Completed)  
**

"What's this?"

"A boot."

"...I can see that." Aoko glared witheringly, "And may I ask why it is on my desk?"

The officer shrugged, he'd seen much weirder things on the taskforce, "Maybe KID's declaring war on you?"

"...that wouldn't be surprising..."

* * *

**PWP # 42 - H-k**

He sighed. Heiji had called him again, for a favor, again, to be kept secret from his dad... again. Otaki really didn't know why he did it. But this time, it was so off the wall he didn't know WHERE to start looking.

Really, who asks about the habits of flying wombats for a case?

* * *

**PWP #43 - M-c**

"Oh no! This is awful! Terrible! I think I'm going to commit ritualistic suicide!" of all the tones Hakuba expected to hear from the phantom thief, he never quite expected such a defeated and horrified tone.

"...you dropped the jewel?" it was an educated guess, he was on the edge of the roof after all.

KID turned to glare at Hakuba, tears in his eyes, and Saguru caught sight of the small devise in his hands, "No! My Pikachu died!"

...so that's what he had been fiddling with throughout the heist...

* * *

**PWP #44 - H-k**

Hakuba groaned. He had just gotten home from a heist, to find what the other task force members had been laughing at. Sometime during the heist, Kid had put a green streak in his hair.

* * *

**PWP #45 - M-c**

"...are you writing a Cinderella story?"

Kaito grinned predatorilly at the questioner before turning back to his work.

Shinichi ignored the chill he got at the grin Kaito had issued before continuing, "Why Cinderella? It's been overdone way too much already..."

Needless to say, when Shinichi found himself in a dress and looking at widely grinning Kuroba (who for some reason was holding a ridiculously girlish wand) he was not amused.

Finally the detective sighed, "I understand that you've somehow turned me into Cinderella, and I'll accept that..." a sharp glare met the still jubilant thie--Fairy God Mother, "...but it's whoever you casted as 'Prince Charming' that will decide whether or not the police find your body."

* * *

**PWP #46 - H-k**

With some hesitation, Hakuba approached Kaito during lunch. He had a back of, something, and Hakuba wanted to know what it was.

"Kuroba, what _is_ that?"

"Fish food." Kaito replied with a grin, and handed the bag out towards Hakuba. "Want some?"

* * *

**PWP #47 - M-c**

"...Kuroba... is that a voodoo doll?"

Kaito just grinned.

* * *

**PWP #48 - H-k**

Stick a few characters from your disclaimer adventure into a KID heist!!

* * *

**PWP #49 - M-c**

Aoko took a nervous step back, mentally cursing her aunt for arranging this.

Why did she have to live with five ridiculously handsome boys bent on turning her into a lady? She liked her messy hair!!

* * *

**PWP #50 - M-c**

"You realize this is never going to work..."

"You underestimate my finesse."

She sighed and shook her head, matchmaking was never a good idea... and usually backfired horribly.

* * *

**PWP #51 - H-k**

"HELP!!"

Kaito's mom heard the cry from her position in the kitchen, and wondered idly what could have gone wrong, her son didn't usually send cries of help cascading downward to her location. She ascended the stairs into uncharted territory, also known as Kaito's room, in time to she his bed burp. Laying next to it, was one of Kaito's socks.

* * *

**PWP #52 - H-k**

Heiji sighed. He had gotten a job at the last place he expected to be. But, it was all Kudo's fault. Heiji really shouldn't have made that bet... Now he was stuck working for a magician... Granted, he was a friend of Kudo's, but still...

Kaito grinned. He was throughly enjoyed making that deal with Tantei-kun. Getting away from Hattori within a minute was a cinch! Ah, the joys of sla- er - payed labor.

* * *

**PWP #53 - M-c**

Conan spared a glance for the new arrivals. He'd been in the dark room for about an hour now and from what he'd heard, it was likely that others would join him soon.

As he expected roughly six teenage boys stumbled into the room and slammed the door behind them. Hattori Heiji, one detective that Conan had the innate ';pleasure' of being acquainted with, tripped and landed nearby before rushing to his feet and yelling at a brown haired boy that had apparently pushed him. The boy ignored Heiji in favor of assisting Hakuba Saguru and Kyougoku Makoto keep the door shut.

Hondou Eisuke attempted to help but ended up tripping over his own feet.

'Did they have to pick my hiding place?' Conan sighed before jumping out his skin when a voice spoke up next to him.

"I know what you mean... I was going to hide here but Hakuba caught sight of me slinking off and gave chase." the wild haired boy sighed while plopping down next to Conan.

There were many things that creeped Conan out but people replying to things he didn't say out loud had to sky-rocket to the top of the list.

Ignoring this however, Conan shot his gaze to the boys now attempting to barricade the door, "Aren't you going to help them?"

The boy shrugged and shot him an oddly familiar maniac grin, "If the fangirls get in, I have a human shield on hand."

* * *

**PWP #54 - H-k**

Kaito makes fun of some English sayings and connotations.

* * *

**PWP #55 - M-c**

Sonoko blushed furiously as she stood in front of the mirror once more.

She never knew what to wear when she went out with Makoto. He didn't like it when she wore skimpy clothes but...

...her wardrobe consisted of little else.

* * *

**PWP #56 - H-k**

They were there on a field trip. A chance to see into one of those really really prestigious schools that only rich and really smart kids got into.

Somehow, Sonoko had heard about an event in the 3rd Music Room (how many did they need?) and had dragged Ran over to it.

When they opened the door, rose petals spiraled out at them, and standing there were some of the most handsome men you ever did see.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High school Host Club."

* * *

**PWP #57 - M-c**

Hearing there was an enchanted jewel in the middle of Germony that glowed in the moonlight was more than enough to attract Kaitou KID. And luckily enough, due to a vacation he was on with Aoko, Keiko, Hakuba and Koizumi, he was in the area.

But no one mentioned how difficult it was to get out once you step foot into Kinken.

* * *

**PWP #60 - H-k**

Any other gym class, they would have called the boy insane.

But any other gym class wouldn't have known Kaito. So, naturally, no one was surprised, when he changed the CD for the girls' dancing section, to an American song, and started acting it out. What had surprised them, was that Aoko was playing along, verses stopping him. Hakuba groaned when he heard the first line.

"Everybody was kung fu fighting!"

* * *

**PWP #61 - M-c**

Kid whistled in appreciation as he sauntered through the intimidating looking forest.

Somehow or another during the heist he had landed himself in some odd place or another... he shrugged, at least he'd outrun the latest batch of zombies...

"AHH! Kitchel! Why did you have to poke it?!"

"Shut up, Ringlys! It looked valuable! A girls gotta make a living!"

"Aren't you being paid by the Dragon Lord?!"

"Yo-CRAP! More zombies!"

Kid was only vaguely able to register this conversation fully before a redheaded girl jumped from seemingly nowhere followed by a hoard of zombies and... a fairy?

Kitchel spared the guy a glance before grabbing his sleeve and continuing her sprint.

"What the--"

"Unless you want to listen to Saabel monologue, you might want to run faster!"

Having run into the zombie controlling narcissist earlier in his wander, Kid took the hint and increased his speed.

* * *

**PWP # 62 - H-k**

She smiled. Evilly.

If it was Haibara, Conan wouldn't have to worry. If it was Ran, he would have left ages go. But this person was neither of them.

"Conankun! Come here for a moment."

He really was starting to see the bad side of having Ayumi hang out with Haibara all the time.

* * *

**PWP #63 - M-c**

Akako gets really bored in class.

* * *

**PWP #64** **- H-k**

Princess tutu's dance class challenges Kaito's school to a dance off.

* * *

**PWP #65 - M-c**

"Is that cat still wailing?" (Heiji)

"Pretty much." (Kaito)

"What's wrong with it? It's been at it since before we got here..." (Shinichi)

Kaito grinned as the scary looking butler served tea, "Well, it used to be Hakuba before the mistress of the house decided he needed some, uh, 'humbling'."

"..." (Shinichi)

"...I am never going with you to visit your friends again." (Heiji)

* * *

**PWP #66 - H-k **

Kaito meets Yaiba as himself!

* * *

**PWP #67 - M-c**

Ayumi couldn't resist following the strange man wearing white and of course Mitsuhiko and Genta couldn't resist following Ayumi-chan.

* * *

**PWP #68 - H-k (Completed)  
**

Gin walked into the store. He had been sent there by Vermouth. His eye twitched slightly at the sight of the store. Dam Vermouth for being the boss's favorite.

She had sent him to Hot Topic.

* * *

**PWP #69 - M-c**

Okita whistled cheerfully as he walked down the street, it had been a fairly nice lazy day thus far.

"DIE!"

"Ahhhh! Put down the fish Aoko!"

"Ran-neechan! Wait up!"

"Conan-kun! You're not trying to solve a mystery without us, are you?"

"AHOU!"

"AHOU AHOU AHOU!"

"**AHOU**!!"

"Was it really necessary to turn him into a frog?"

"Yes."

"AHHH!! ...I'm okay! I only fell dow-AHHHH! Plunnies!"

"Sh-Shinichi!"

Okita sighed, he had completely forgotten that it was around that time of year again. Where students from all around had field trips to Kyoto.

* * *

**PWP #70 - H-k**

Hakuba sighed. He had just seen Hatori get off the train, and just seeing him annoyed the blond detective. When he got back on, he noticed a bunch of kids, with what looked like stuffed animals, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't seen those designs anywhere...

* * *

**PWP #71 - M-c (Completed)  
**

"Ran! Look at this!"

"What is it, Conan-kun?"

Conan shot her a horrified glance before continuing, "If you spell 'Meitantei Konan' like this it becomes MK instead of DC! We're related to those bastards!"

Ran gave him a confused glance, "What bastards...?"

"DAMN YOU KAITOU KID!!"

Ran reflected later that perhaps feeding the boy pixie sticks wasn't one of her brightest ideas.

* * *

**PWP #72 - H-k**

She ran. She didn't know why, it probably had something to do with, that happening, she really didn't want to think about it. She paused for a breath under a tree, music and sight drifted started to register in her mind. She was in a park, and was still listening to her music from her walk.

**Bad news comes, don't you worry even when it lands.  
Good news will work its way to all them plans. **

Good news, yah right. She had just found out that he had been lying to her. Didn't their friendship count for something?

**And we'll all float on OK. And we'll all float on.  
Alright already, we'll all float on.  
No don't you worry. We'll all float on. **

"AOKO!" He ran, chased after her. His friend, his crush (nay his love), his life. And now, he wasn't sure if she would be any of those. He had meant to tell her, to break it to her slowly. He wasn't expecting her to be there, for her to see him. He chased her when she ran. He needed her to forgive him. He had to try.

**And we'll all float on.  
Alright already, we'll all float on.  
Alright, don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy.  
We'll all float on.**

His voice penetrated her consciousness. Reflexively, she turned, and saw him running towards her, and stop short, panting to catch his breath. She turned to leave. She didn't want to deal with this now! But she couldn't leave. He had pulled her into a hug, and buried his face in her hair. She could feel the pain there, so she didn't move, waiting for her old friend. She wasn't sure if he could be that anymore. It depended on what he said next.

**Alright already, we'll all float on OK.  
Don't worry, we'll all float on.  
Even if things get heavy, we'll all float on. **

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly into her hair. She almost missed it, but she didn't. And because she didn't, her breath caught. "I meant to tell you, really I did, I nevermeanttohurtyou. I'msosorry!" His words came out hurried, as though he was afraid she wouldn't listen. And it was because of this that she turned to face him. The lack of Poker Face made it infinitively easier for her to make her decision.

**Alright already, we'll all float on alright.  
Don't you worry, we'll all float on.  
We'll all float on.**

* * *

**PWP #73 - M-c (Completed)**

Her creepy ex-boyfriend was calling again.

* * *

**PWP #74 - H-k**

He had just finished telling his story to the doctor. Well, "shrink" was a better term, All things considered...

Conan leaned in towards his patient, the famous magician Kuroba Kaito, and recently confessed Kaitou Kid.

"And how does that make you feel?"

* * *

**PWP #75 - M-c (Complete)  
**  
Heiji, the penguin.

* * *

**PWP #76 - H-k (Completed)  
**

Shinichi contemplates what to do when he can't sleep...

due to a certain White-clad Thief tossing paper balls at his head.

* * *

**PWP #77 - M-c**

"Are you sure this plum is still good...?"

"Why would I buy it if it wasn't still good?"

"..."

* * *

**PWP #78 - H-k  
**  
Aoko was pissed. Royally pissed. KID had been an absolute jerk, and she was taking it out on her husband.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? LOOK AT THIS! I MEAN, COME ON!!" Kaito merely grinned, as he tried to calm down his wife. What harm could a little shirt do?

Apparently a lot, if it said 'Property of Kaitou Kid' on it.

* * *

**PWP #79 - M-c**

Eisuke was used to a lot of things happening accidentally.

But really, it was a litle cliche that he was 'accidentally in love'.

* * *

**PWP #80 - H-k**

He was reading. Again.

She was trying to get his attention. And failing. Miserably.

One would think that by now, Ayumi would know better than to try and get Conan's attention when he was reading.**  
**

* * *

**PWP #81 - M-c**

The eternally clumsy boy meets the ironically clumsy ballerina. Eisuke VS Ahiru... FIGHT!

* * *

**PWP# 82 - H-k**

"Ne, Ran-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Is Shinichi dense?" Ran almost facefaulted into her ice cream. Was Shinichi dense? Thats almost like asking "do birds fly?" Looking at her friend she had to sympathize. Not everyone had a crush on one so oblivious to his own and her feelings as Hattori Heiji.

* * *

**PWP #83- Muse-chan**

Makoto would win the karate tournament! It was a matter of honor!

And there was just no way he could lose when Sonoko was in the audience!!

...still, she was rather distracting from the task at hand...

* * *

**PWP #84- Hannah-kun**

"Look! It's a cat!" Ayumi cried. Indeed it was, and a very odd cat too. It was rather large for a cat, had big ears with purple tufts at the ends, was wearing what looked like yellow gloves, and had a tail ring, right below another purple tuft.

* * *

**PWP #85- Muse-chan**

-Aoko & Sonoko get trapped in a room together.  
-Akemi's ghost somehow shows up.  
-Okita gets stuck with them.  
-They eventually play poker.

**Meanwhile**  
-Kid & Taskforce are searching for Aoko  
-Heiji is ditched  
-Makoto and Ran are fighting a gang  
-Shinichi smells like cat  
-Ai's her adorable evil self

* * *

**PWP #86- Hannah-kun**

Ran manages to get Shinichi to play DDR with mixed results.

* * *

**PWP #87- Muse-chan**

Aoko glared pointedly at the dog-eared boy before her and adjusted her red shall. She was **going** to get her basket of lunch to her grandm-father, regardless of whether or not a wolf corpse was left in the dust to get to that point.

* * *

**PWP #88- Hannah-kun**

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY??"

"Because Conan-kun, you suck at video games."

"BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO LOCK ME UP AND FORCE ME TO PLAY THEM!" He was 18 for goodness sake! How could three 7 year-olds keep him hostage like this?!

* * *

**PWP #89- Muse-chan**

"Now all you must do is kiss the sleeping princess and she will awaken!"

"...but she'll beat me with a mop if I do!"

"I said kiss the goddamn princess you pansy!!"

* * *

**PWP #90- Hannah-kun**

Behind the scenes of Magic Kaito!

* * *

**PWP #91- Muse-chan**

-Eisuke is an orphan  
-Eisuke wants to find his parents  
-Sonoko works at a TV station(wants to be an anchor women)  
-Ran's a coffee girl  
-Eisuke gets kidnapped by BO  
-Shinichi hosts a rescue mission  
-Ran ("I don't want to hurt you, but if you insist…")  
-Heiji ("You know what, Kudou? I _despise_ you and all your 'oh, I've gotta get myself kidnapped' friends.")  
-Okita ("…you interrupted my nap.")  
-Kaito ("When you've got it, you've got it. And _I've_ got it.")  
-Conan ("You think I'm cute and cuddly now… but_ inside_, I am a fierce ball of fury that bites!")  
-Aoko is a security guard  
-Shiho is works for BO  
-Keiko is a reporter stalking them for the story  
-Saguru just doesn't know _what's_ going on anymore  
-Makoto wins a tournament  
-Akako is a model  
-Shinichi and Ran haven't met before all of this  
-Kazuha is traveling with Keiko ("I'll kill that guy when we catch up! _Ditch_ me, will he?!")  
-Everyone ish supa kickass

* * *

**PWP #92- Muse-chan  
**  
Saguru manages to find solid proof that Kaito is KID…

…now if only he could find a way out of the box.

* * *

**PWP #93- Hannah-kun**

Hakuba was so close! Just a little bit farther and he would have caught Kaitou Kid.

Suddenly, the scene cut to a monkey tossing a banana (monkey cry included), and a banana peal appeared in front of Hakuba, making him slip right into the lake with was so conveniently ahead of him.

* * *

**PWP #94- Hannah-kun**

-whirrrl - silence - SQUEAK - whirrrl - SQUEAK - whirrl-

"Tou-san! Fix the fan!"

"But! Yoko's on!!"

"NOW!"

* * *

**PWP #95- Muse-chan**

"Where's. My. Tea!!"

"Calm down! You're being unreasonable! It's only been a few hours since Ai ran off to make it!"

"Shut up Hattori! I NEED MY TEA!"

* * *

**PWP #96- Hannah-kun**

Shinichi twitched.

Toaster ovens were NOT supposed to move.

* * *

**PWP #97- Muse-chan**

"What are you doing?"

"Writing fanfiction."

"Eh? Let me see..." "...you're sick."

"And twisted."

* * *

**PWP #98- Hannah-kun**

"Mongoose!!" The girl cried. She couldn't have been much older than what Conan appeared to be (meaning 7 or 8). She was holding an odd talisman thingie, and had pointed it at something over Conan's shoulder.

Unfortunately for them both, she missed her target, and the magical talisman's power hit Conan dead on, turning him into a mongoose.

* * *

**PWP #99- Muse-chan**

Eisuke and Shiho meet as kids. Cuteness ensues until Akemi comes to pick Shiho up.

* * *

**PWP# 100- Hannah-kun**

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout..."

"What's wrong with Conan?"

"Witch got to him during a KID heist."


	2. PWP 1: Musical Fail

_**Plunnie War Prompt # 1**_

_Aoko turned at the sound, and blinked, it sounded like, a violin? Whatever itw as, it didn't sound very good..._

_Was someone killing a cat?_

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Musical Fail**

Aoko was returning home from a sleepover at Keiko's, when she heard it. A quick assesment of her location told her that she was outside Kaito's house. Thusly, it was safe to assume that the person currently plucking at sounded like a violin (Aoko wasn't too sure), but with Kaito, you could never be too sure. Truth be told, it sounded like a dieing cat, but Kaito wouldn't do that... A few moments later, her suspicions were confirmed, when a squeaky noise could be heard out of Kaito's house. He had, Aoko guessed, picked up the bow and decided to try that. Aoko smiled and shook her head, and continued on home. She was glad to know there was at least one thing her friend couldn't do.

-- Inside Kaito's House --

Kaito frowned at the wooden instrument infront of him. He didn't understand it! It _should_ be easy to play, after all, it was just a matter of getting the fingers on the right place, and moving a bow back and forth across the strings... And yet, he managed to fudge it up in an entirely "Kaito" way.

"Alright! I can't play the violin! Hakuba, you can stop stalking me now!"

* * *

_Hmm, this one was fun. Not what I originally had written for it, but it can't be helped. Especially cause my bed ate my notebook I had written it in... It's probably having a party with my phone in the bed-innards..._

_TH-K_


	3. PWP 26: Attack

_((A/N: The italic is the original prompt! Enjoy!!))_

* * *

**Plunnie Attack**

It was an average day, Kudou Yuusaku got up in a good mood, watched his wife stir in bed for a bit before finally going in search of coffee. Everything was fine…

A glance at his computer made him frown; there was something odd… _missing_ almost… but what?

Shrugging it off as superstition, Yuusaku walked into the kitchen and picked up a mug from the cupboard before dropping it in shock at what he saw through the kitchen window.

He immediately rushed outside, if to prove what he saw was true if nothing else.

_Yuusaku twitched. He had picked up self defense for a reason, mainly, to fight off rabid plunnies which insisted on attacking him during the most, ah, inappropriate of moments._

_But what was he to do when it was almost 100 degrees Fahrenheit, which is about 37 Celsius, and the plunnies lay, withered like so many flowers, on his front lawn?_

Yukiko giggled from behind him, "Maybe we could tell the neighbors they're lawn ornaments?"

Yuusaku sent her a withering glare that she expertly ignored, instead choosing to poke one of the still twitching plunnies. It hissed at her and barred its fangs.

"I wish we could show this to Shin-chan!

Suddenly Yuusaku's day didn't seem all that terrible. Plunnies or no plunnies, he was still a devious mind on legs and always willing scare the daylights out of his shrunken son.

--

Conan shot the box a suspicious look, Ran stood off to the side with a wide grin. It was great that the boy had finally received some form of contact of his parents, and from the looks of it, it was probably a birthday present!

Conan looked back to Ran and put on a sweet expression, whatever his parents had mailed him he had a gut churning feeling that he wouldn't like Ran to get involved with it.

"Ran-neechan? Can I open it alone?"

Ran looked a little put out but smiled none the less, "Alright, Conan-kun." She winked and walked out.

Conan heaved a sigh of relief and moved to open the box…

Ran smiled, she had been so worried about Conan's relationship with his parents, this would be good for him!

"OH DEAR GOD! IT'S GNAWING OFF MY LEGS!" a hand shot out of Conan's room, Ran could only stare in horror as it clawed the ground in attempt to escape, "Ran…! …help…!" Conan's strangled voice was barely audible before his hand went limp and he was dragged back into the room.

The door slammed behind him.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: A true reenactment of a plunnie attack X3_

_..based off a true story… -whimpers and hides from plunnies-_

_-Muse-chan on sugar.))_


	4. PWP 41: Duel

**Plunnie War Prompt # 41  
**

_PWP by Muse-chan, written by TH-K_

_Italics are the original prompt._

* * *

**I Challenge You to a Duel!  
**

_"What's this?"_

_"A boot."_

_"...I can see that." Aoko glared witheringly, "And may I ask why it is on my desk?"_

_The officer shrugged, he'd seen much weirder things on the taskforce, "Maybe KID's declaring war on you?"_

_"...that wouldn't be surprising..."_

Especially considering what she found inside, under the trap door in the sole of the boot, which was a raggedy and worn. It was a folded up Heist Notice, for the Gentelman's Glory. Which meant, the boot had to have been from KID. Hey, if the glove fits... er figurativly speaking...

-- o0 AT THE HEIST 0o --

She had just made it up to the roof, panting and out of breath. The bag at her side slowed her down just a 'little' bit, so KID was at the top, a smidge-bit more than a little-bit less than bored.

"Finally made it Kei-" He didn't get much farther, for he found a boot flung at his head. The same boot he had sent to Aoko none the less.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!!"

* * *

_Whee!! Randomness is fun. So, this one just filled itself in after Muse sent it to me. Don't ask, this was pure hyperness when I wrote it._

Topazled H-k


	5. PWP 4: Stereo Type

_((A/N: Whee! Finished one! Here you guys go!_

_Original prompt: Shinichi/Hattori contemplates how the blond man of evil (Gin or Vermouth) could NOT be an idiot. I mean, blonds are all dumb, right?_

_-Muse-chan out!))_

* * *

**Stereo Type**

"He's going against the stereo type…" Shinichi grouched unhappily.

"Huh?" Heiji brought his gaze from his beloved Ellery Queen novel to meet his fellow detectives, "Who?"

"Gin! He's going against the stereo type!" Shinichi looked thoroughly exasperated. Heiji couldn't help but wonder where their usual near telepathic bond they had during cases had gone, because he couldn't understand what Kudo was talking about _at all_.

"…what stereo type?"

"His hair! Think about his hair!"

Heiji was starting to wonder about the detective's sanity.

"Kudo… I've never _seen_ Gin, how would I be able to think about his hair?"

Kudo seemed miffed that Heiji would go so far as to bring _logic_ into their conversation but finally rolled his eyes as if dealing with a complete moron before elaborating, "BAKA! He's blond!"

Still unsure what that had to do with _anything_, Heiji was rather tempted to go back to his novel.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "_Hello_, blonds are supposed to be dumb!"

It was then that it occurred to Heiji that he was talking to Shinichi and not Conan, shortly after the smell of a certain Chinese alcohol reached his nostrils.

Heiji face palmed and sighed, "Kudo… your drunk."

"That jerk defies the stereo type! Who does he think he is?! I should key his precious car!"

"Kudo…"

"Ah! Vermouth too! Argh!"

Heiji sighed and turned back to his novel, hopefully he'd manage to tune out the drunk detective…

…hopefully…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Seriously, don't ask how my mind works. It scares me too -.-'_

_-Muse-chan sorta tired.))_


	6. PWP 3: Poker

_Original prompt in italics!_

**Plunnie War Prompt #3**

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Poker**

_"...What are you guys doing...?"_

_There was a moment of silence. The nearly completely stripped males in the room laughed nervously while the still completely dressed female gave the intruder a stoic glance._

_"Strip poker. Care to join?"_

_Shinichi took a step back and shook his head, it was no surprise that Heiji was in his boxers(the boy just wasn't very good at poker) but the mere fact that Kaito was in a similar state affirmed that he did not wanna play poker with Shiho._

He steped out of the room for a moment, claiming he needed to go, er, take care of something. Shinichi whipped out his cell phone, and gave a certain someone a call.

"Hey, it's me. Feel like playing some poker?"

-- A little While Later --

The roles had been reversed, well, at least Shiho had a lot fewer cloths on than she had earlier. Heiji and Kaito were still out of luck for getting their clothes back. The new comer shuffled the deck confidently. Shiho learned never to doubt kids. Even if they look 30 because they have white hair.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_Cyber cookie to whoever can name who Shinichi called! I know what I wrote is short, but Muse didn't leave me a lot of writing room._

_TH-K_


	7. PWP 68: Shopping

Gin walked into the store

_((A/N: Original Prompt by Hannah-kun! It's what is in italics! Wheee!))_

* * *

**Shopping**

_Gin walked into the store. He had been sent there by Vermouth. His eye twitched slightly at the sight of the store. Damn Vermouth for being the boss's favorite._

_She had sent him to Hot Topic._

Finally sighing in defeat, Gin made his way inside the dreaded store. What could possibly go wrong…?

Two steps in the doorway and he noticed a bespectacled boy staring at him and pointing. He seemed to be frozen in that position. Finally the boy opened his mouth and a small squeaking sound escaped but other than that, nothing changed.

Thoroughly creeped out, Gin finally decided not bother with the kid anymore and just continue with his mission.

…though it was still rather creepy to make his way through the store with the boys eyes following him everywhere. He'd never see the kid move but no matter where he went, the kid was always facing him.

"Welcome!" a clerk(with pink hair) cried cheerfully, smiling like she had won the lottery.

"I love your trench coat by the way! Totally compliments your hair!" She giggled and Gin decided that she would be ignored along with the child.

'_I just need to get the requested item… I just need to get the requ—_'

Gin let out a sigh of relief when he reached the correct isle. He would be out of here in no time…

...the only snag was he _really_ didn't want to touch the frilly… _thing_… it didn't help that he kept thinking about how it would one day be worn by Vermouth(he shivered at the thought).

…and the creepy kid was _still_ pointing.

…was the clerk braiding his hair…?

'_I need to get out of here now! And then kill people… __**lots**__ of people… preferably children and all those who have pink hair._'

Finally, with guts of steal, Gin removed the _thing_ from its rack.

The clerk smiled at him again while the little boy's eyes widened.

"I…" Gin clenched his eyes shut in disdain, "…will be buying this."

"I'm sure it will look great on you!" The clerk cheered as she ushered him to the register.

A moment later Gin had retreated the dreaded store.

"…he didn't deny that he was going to wear it." The clerk commented off-handedly before humming to whatever song was blaring through the store.

Conan remained frozen.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: O.O Dude…_

…_not sure __**what**__ to say…_

_XD lol, ZOMG… x3_

_Poor Gin._

_-Muse-chan leaning back in her chair.))_


	8. PWP 9: Techical Dificulties

_Wee! Randomness! Another PWP from teh Topazled Hannah-kun!_

_Original prompt in italics._

**Plunnie War Prompt #9**

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Techical Dificulties**

_Conan stared with his jaw slightly ajar._

_Shinichi stared back with an equally stunned expression._

_How was this even possible?!_

Conan looked behind his(self?) to find an equally bemused, and possibly amused Agasa. Which, shouldn't be happening, because he was talking on the phone with the professor at that moment.

"Hakase, I'm gonna have to call you back..." Conan said distractly, still staring at Shinichi. Once the phone clicked on the reciever, both Conan and Shinichi turned to look at the professor in the room.

_"HAKASE! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"_ Their sterio voices was enough to unballance not only Agasa, but the two in the room, as they weren't expecting the other to yell the same exact thing. For Agasa, it was too much. Not only were they saying the same things, but their movements were the same. Both jumped, turned, and gaped in unison. Shinichi recovered first.

"Your machine wasn't supposed to travel in time!" Both Agasa and Shinichi heard a thump, as Conan fainted.

"Oh goody, now we can pass this off as a figment of his imagination." And with that, Agasa promptly pushed the other button on his watch, and he vanished with Shinichi.

A little while later, Conan woke up to an empty room. He shook his head, and convinsed himself that he had fallen asleep while on the phone with Agasa.

Elsewhere, Shinichi shook his head, and convinced himself that it hadn't happened. He hadn't remembered it before, so therefore it hadn't actually happened.

Right?

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_Not the best ending, but meh, what can you do?_

_REVIEW PEEPS! WE KNOW YOU READ IT SO REVIEW!_

_TH-K_


	9. PWP 76: Hypothetically

_((A/N: Wheee! I have a salad!! :3_

_Original Prompt: Shinichi contemplates what to do when he can't sleep... due to a certain White-clad Thief tossing paper balls at his head.))_

* * *

**Hypothetically Speaking…**

Shinichi had always disliked insomnia; he considered it to be his mortal enemy as a matter of fact. He didn't get enough sleep as it is.

Thus, Shinichi had come up with many counter measures for the woeful affliction. He was rather paranoid about medication(with good reason, considering what he had gone through) but he found there were simple counter measures that could be met to defeat it.

One of which was to pretend to sleep. Once you've bothered to clear your mind and even your breath to go for a convincing 'sleep' it is generally child's play simply remain in this state until you actually doze off.

When that doesn't work, it is always good to play a long-since watched movie. It may waste some time that he could be using to sleep, but if the film is over watched enough it will send him to sleep almost immediately.

When this fails, however, it is generally quite the serious case of insomnia and he is left with only one decision.

Avoid sleeping all together and simply do some of the many things on his ever growing to-do list.

Shinichi twitched irately and finally gave up and attempting to sleep.

"_What_ do you _want_?!"

Kaitou KID, international thief and famous magician, smiled sheepishly and stopped throwing paper balls at the now quite irate detective.

"_Hypothetically_, how would a guy go about proposing?"

Shinichi groaned, this was going to be a _long_ night.

"I _hate_ you…"

"Me?! NO! Who would I _possibly_ be propo—er, I mean…" Kid laughed nervously.

Shinichi glared witheringly, "_You're_ the 'ladies man', you tell me."

"_Nakamouri-keibu's daughter_?! NO! NEVER! WHY WOULD I—er… crap… umm… look! I can do magic!" the thief promptly moved pull a rabbit out of his top hat.

The bunny glared at Shinichi, _"I wIlL HavE YOuR sOuL foR ThIs iNsOlenCe, KurObA."_

"Shhh, you're ruining the trick, Koizumi!"

Shinichi groaned into his pillow, a _very_ long night indeed…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 I wanna continue this… or see it continued XD lol, if anyone wants to take their guesses on what happens next, I'm willing to listen x3 lol._

_-Muse-chan a lil too hyper.))_


	10. PWP 75: Duck Duck Penguin

**Plunnie War Prompt #75**

_Heiji the penguin._

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--_

**Duck, Duck, Penguin?**

It was an odd heist, that much was for sure. The three detectives on duty, Hakuba, Heiji, and Shinichi, were actually working together with no name calling, to capture Kid, who was laughing like a maniac as he teased and lead them up to the roof, his all-purpose escape rout. Yes, up to the roof, and right into the waiting lair of Akako. The only thing that saved Kaito from a very odd fate was a randomly placed banana peal.

As soon as the four burst out the door, Akako cast her spell. Heiji, tripping on the banana peal causing Kaito to dodge the falling detective and making both Hakuba and Shinichi skid to an unsteady stop to avoid crashing into the Detective of the West. To say Akako was miffled was an understatement. Her spell had _missed!_ Instead, it hit the three flailing detectives.

Thinking back, it had to have been the Omari that had made Heiji end up as something different from his fellow detectives. The spell had turned Hakuba and Shinichi into ducks. Cute ducks, but ducks none the less. Both squawked indignantly. But even Hakuba couldn't help a snicker as they saw the fallen figure of Hattori Heiji.

The Kudo of the West had been turned into a penguin.

Fustrated, Akako changed them back, and chased after the laughing theif on her broom.

And yet, to this day, Heiji will never be able to see snow without having the undeinable urge to go belly slidding.

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--_

_To say I had no fun with this would be lying. However, to say that it didn't turn out how I wanted it to would be the truth. I wasn't really sure what to do with this one, but I this popped into my head. And it took off._

_All well, I had fun._

_TH-K_


	11. PWP 7: Love

_((A/N: Whoot! Randomness!_

_Original Prompt: Akako makes a love potion (for whoever you choose), and puts it in a juice box. She gives it to the person, who gives it to Hakuba, because he has no lunch. Hakuba then temporairly falls hopelessly (AAAAKKKAAAKKOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAOUN!) in love with Akako, who flees from him at any chance she can._

_Hakuba is mysteriously absent the next day once he has regained control of himself._

_-Muse-chan out!))_

* * *

**Love**

A maniacal laugh issued from the other room and despite all the years he had worked under the sorceress, the manservant got chills merely _thinking_ about what she must be up to.

Still, he gave his best smile to the beautiful witch when he handed her schoolbag to her and bid her a good day at school. This had nothing to do with fear however; Koizumi Akako just always seemed to bring out the best in him…

…despite all his knowledge, it really didn't matter to the man that this was only because he was under her spell.

--

Hakuba Saguru stared with a certain amount of disdain at the teenage magician currently being chased by a mop. It had taken him awhile to get used to Ekoda High's little… quirks, but by now he was well used to quite a few facts;

-Never piss off Onimaru from class 3A

-Be ready to duck at any given time(just in general)

-Don't even _try_ to lie to Terumi Arai-san from class 2B

-Do your best to stay uninvolved when Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko 'fight'

There were countless other unspoken rules to follow but somehow the thoughts seem to drip from his mind when she entered.

He _hated_ how she did that.

Koizumi Akako had an innate talent for derailing his train of thought, she hardly even tried, just a swish of her hair and he couldn't think straight for at least a few minutes.

It made for a very distasteful detective. He'd spent most of his detective years ensuring all his thoughts were precise and to the point, so having some girl(pretty as she may be) take that away effortlessly was not only frustrating but also unnerving. He felt like he was just a puppet when she was about.

And he didn't like that feeling. Not. One. Bit.

"Good morning, Hakuba-kun." The girl in question smiled winningly as she made her way to her seat, easily avoiding the chaos Kuroba and Aoko were causing.

"Good morning." He smiled in return but immediately found himself smiling afterwards; he hadn't even noticed he greeted her!

To say that Saguru didn't enjoy not controlling a situation would be an understatement. Even in the worst of situations he could generally keep a calm and collected head. That alone was enough to make him feel secure in his control over the situation.

Koizumi's mere presence took away even that small tidbit of control.

It was _irritating_.

Lost in all this thought, Saguru never noticed Akako drop something into Aoko's bag.

Akako smiled malevolently, if Kaito thought he could beat _her_ in a contest of charm, he was _very_ mistaken.

Momoi Keiko, from her seat behind Akako's, merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging; whatever she was up to it should prove interesting… and well worth a betting pool! Keiko grinned.

--

Midday hit and Kaito shot a suspicious glance at the wholly-too-innocent looking magical girl. Akako merely smiled in return, her plots already set into motion.

The rest of the group ignored them and merely opened their lunches.

"Ara…? I don't remember grabbing juice on the way out…" Aoko shrugged and smiled none the less, it was nice anyway. She was just about to drink some when what she assumed was Kaito's latest prank befell one Hakuba Saguru.

"HOT!!" Saguru choked on whatever he had eaten, desperately reaching for something to drink. Aoko being the helpful girl she is immediately relinquished her juice.

Akako could only watch the transaction with horror written on her face.

Keiko took note of all of this and went off to start the betting pool; time was of the essence after all!

--

To be a proper sorceress, there are many things you must understand.

One of these was the concept of 'over-doing it'. If one were to, per-say, put an enchanting spell on the male populace of the school and then, accidentally, give one of the bewitched men some highly concentrated love potion…

It was like adding too much salt when cooking; the ending results have always been known to be unpleasant.

"_AKAKO-CHAN_!!"

Koizumi Akako ignored the smug expression Kuroba gave her before she sprinted from the classroom. Much as she loved to be adored by her peers, there was a limit to what she could take.

And a completely love struck and mindless Hakuba Saguru went over this limit. If she told one of her many fans to take a hike, much as he would be upset to do it, he would obey her.

Apparently Saguru liked being in control, because he wouldn't listen to a _word_ she said! It was crazy!

Aoko, next to the guffawing Kaito, stared at the bottle she had let Hakuba-kun drink shortly before his… transformation. She was sure it was the cause of it all but the question she really wanted to know the answer to was _how_ it had caused this…

"_AKAKO-CHAN!_"

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, MORTAL!_"

"_I CANNOT! MY LOVE FOR YOU IS TOO STRONG!_"

"_ARRRRRRRGH!_"

--

The next day and long after the affects of the love potion had worn off, Saguru was mysteriously absent.

"_I hear he's going back to England for good…"_

"_No! Not Hakuba-kun!"_

"_Do you think maybe Koizumi-chan… got rid of him?"_

"…_not entirely unlikely…"_

From her seat in the classroom, Akako scoffed at the petty mortals as she pet her new cat.

"…Koizumi… is that Hakuba?"

She spared the thief only a glance before continuing her ministrations, "He would do well to listen to what I say the first time I say it."

The cat hissed.

"…that's another two weeks to your sentence, mortal."

* * *

_((Ending Notes: o.O What have I done? X3 lol, I was planning it to be a bit fluffier, but aw well! What's done is done! :3_

_Anyone know who Terumi Arai-chan is? X3 You get a cookie if you do!_

_Anyone know why she was trying to give the potion to Aoko-chan? -hint: Shackled To Drabble-_

_-Muse-chan awaiting Fishy's arrival home.)) _


	12. PWP 71: Sugar High

_If you don't know by now that the original prompt is in italics..._

_I pity you._

**Plunnie War Prompt #71  
**

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Sugar High**

_"Ran! Look at this!"_

_"What is it, Conan-kun?"_

_Conan shot her a horrified glance before continuing, "If you spell 'Meitantei Konan' like this it becomes MK instead of DC! We're related to those bastards!"_

_Ran gave him a confused glance, "What bastards...?"_

_"DAMN YOU KAITOU KID!!"_

_Ran reflected later that perhaps feeding the boy pixie sticks wasn't one of her brightest ideas._

-- Elsewhere --

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you. Kaito you're not sick are you?" Aoko put her forhead to her friend's, who suddenly found himself trying to fight down a blush.

-- Back to Ran and Conan --

Bright idea or no, Conan was her charge, and she had to calm him down one way or another.

"Conan-kun, want to go out on a walk?" That was not a question. Even in his sugar high state, Conan knew that was not a question. Quivering slightly, he nodded, and went on a short walk up to Shinichi's house, to go clean the place.

In retro-spect, Ran decided that wasn't a good idea either. Conan had just run around like a chicken with it's head cut off, with a rubber chicken. Oddly enough, it was a headless rubber chicken. Where on Earth he had gotten it, Ran had no clue.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_Okay, again, muse didn't leave me much to work with. But this is what you come up with._

_TH-K_


	13. PWP 34: Hawaii

_((A/N: x3 WHEEE! UPDATE!_

_Original Prompt: Kaito goes running through the school, yelling and waving, "I HAVE A JAR OF DIRT!!_

_-Muse-chan out!))_

* * *

**Hawaii?**

"…was that Kuroba just now?" Hakuba gawked openly at the hallway where the madman had just vanished around the corner.

"Don't comment, he might hear you and come back here." Keiko, being the more experienced of the two, hardly batted an eyelash, simply warned against encouraging the magician.

"…but—"

"Do you _really_ even _want_ to know?"

Saguru, normally unable to let a topic drop, finally decided that perhaps this was best left in Aoko's capable hands and sighed.

This, however, was shortly before Kaito came running past again, waving his prize.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT! I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" the thief cried happily as he did his second round about the school.

"…was he in a pirate costume this time…?"

Keiko shrugged and got her books from her locker, "Aoko-chan must be absent today."

Suddenly Saguru felt as if Keiko had just told him that they were all going to die horrible, painful, and probably hilarious deaths.

Before he could comment however he noticed Keiko making her way out of the school after emptying her locker.

"Where are you going?"

"Hawaii. Always wanted to go there anyway." Keiko shrugged, "Wanna come with?"

"Hawaii…?"

"Hey, if you don't want to come, you don't have to." Keiko continued her speedy walk out of the school.

As he heard a long rumbling sound course through the school before all the lockers opened to reveal mass amounts of confetti, Saguru decided fleeing the country wasn't such a bad idea.

"_Hawaii_ you say!" Saguru cried as he caught up to her.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Catch the hints of SaguruxKeiko? X3 –wuvs that pairing-_

_XD lol, random, I know, but I thought it was fitting!_

_-Muse-chan sorta hungry.))_


	14. PWP 65: Visiting Friends

_WHEE! So, this one has become sort of a sequle to #7, simply because it fit so well._

_Original prompt in italics!_

**Plunnie War Prompt #65**

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Visiting Friends**

_"Is that cat still wailing?" (Heiji)_

_"Pretty much." (Kaito)_

_"What's wrong with it? It's been at it since before we got here..." (Shinichi)_

_Kaito grinned as the scary looking butler served tea, "Well, it used to be Hakuba before the mistress of the house decided he needed some, uh, 'humbling'."_

_"..." (Shinichi)_

Heiji was about to ask what had happened, when a rather, ahem, attractive (as far as he and Shinichi were conserned) woman walked in, with a cat the two assumed to be Hakuba. The cat shot Heiji a glare, despite purring and being a cat. Hakuba looked perfectly disgusted with the fact that he was purring too. Darn instincutal actions.

"So what brings you three to me?" Akako hummed.

"You're the witch, why don't you tell us." Kaito said smugly, apparently he wasn't affected by her charm, and was being entirely rude as far as Heiji was conscerned.

"You're not getting her back." Kaito grinned. Shinichi and Heiji were confused, they were here to get someone?

"We're here for tea, obviously. Who said anything about getting Aoko? These two," Kaito gestured to Heiji and Shinichi "Wanted to meet Hakuba out of a case. And they heard I knew him." Hakuba would have done an anime fall, if he was a human. Akako, on the other hand, was livid.

"You are very lucky that my spells don't work on you."

"Yes I am, aren't I? Pass the sugar please."

--

After they left, Akako found something on her doorstep. Left on her doorstep, was a notice from Kaitou Kid. **"I'm comming to steal back the princess tonight."**

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_BLEH!! I hate hate hate hate dialoug... Sorry, this one is crappy. Couldn't think of how to make it work._

_TH-K_


	15. PWP 10: Bored

_((A/N: WHEEEE! Tis Musette again!!_

_Original Prompt: Conan was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. Ran edged away slightly, when Conan got bored, things HAPPENED. Plus, it was summer, and muggy, things were not looking good for surviving the day without something happening. Conan was seated in front of the fan, much to the dismay of his guardian. He sighed into the fan, and perked up. Ran sighed in relief, after all, what sort of kid DIDN'T find talking into the fan hours (okay fine, minutes) of fun?))_

* * *

**Bored**

Ran inched away from the bored child in the corner, sweating slightly.

Living with someone for two years taught you things. It was a well known fact.

Living with Edogawa Conan for two years taught you that things, _weird_ things, tended to happen whenever he was bored.

Things that called into question as to whether or not the kid had been cursed in a past life or something, it was almost creepy how death seemed to follow him home like a lost puppy.

…maybe not 'almost'; it was possibly the creepiest thing Ran had _ever_ seen. That, and Shinichi in a tutu, but that was a long and very different story…

In any case, Ran was sweating due to more things than the heat. If she didn't do _something_ to entertain him soon she wasn't sure she would be able to avoid being a murder victim, suspect or witness.

"Ne, Conan-kun?"

Conan raised a slight eyebrow and turned towards the very nervous girl, "Hn?"

"Do… you want to play videogames?"

Conan's eyebrows shot up but showed no other signs of surprise, "Not particularly…"

"…oh."

'_THINK RAN! Think like you've never thought before!_'

Watching with slight worry a mild amusement at the strangled expressions the teenage girl was making as she struggled to find something to entertain him with, Conan puzzled briefly over whatever was bothering her.

Suddenly a slight wind caught his attention and he turned just in time to see Kogoro walking away from a now plugged in fan.

'_Ohhh… a fan…_' attracted by unknown forces, Conan leaned towards the fan and blew into it.

The resulting sound was too amusing to quit.

Meanwhile, Ran continued to cross-examine every activity she thought a seven year old might enjoy.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: XD Poor Ran-neechan_

…_x3 I dunno what I think of this one XD not sure I met the requirements completely… -shrugs-_

_-Muse-chan tired.))_


	16. PWP 73: Phone Calls

**PWP # 73**

_Original Prompt: "Her creepy ex-boyfriend was calling again."_

_WHEEH! RANDOMNESS!_

_Note: "This means it's over the pone."_

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--_

**Phone Calls**

Sonoko was faced with a dilemma. This was not her usual problem of what clothes to wear or what pace to hit up for boys or where to go shopping with Ran. No, this time it was a much harder choice than any of those.

Should she turn off her phone or not?

_-Ring-_

_"So, where were we?"_

_-Click-_

That was why. Her creepy-almost-stalker ex was calling. Again.

_-Ring-_

_"Sugar-pumpkin-darlin-dropps! Why are you ganging up?"_

_-Click-_

Normally she would just shut it off right away but -

_-Ring-_

_"Whadd-ya say you come over and - "_

_-CLICK!-_

- But she was expecting a call.

_-Ring-_

"BACK OFF YOU CREEP!!"

_"..."_ Silence on the other end. _"Sonoko?"_

... That was not her ex.

"Ma-Makoto?" A slight pause. "Ohmigawd! Makoto! I'm sooooo sorry! My ex was calling me and - and ... What's so funny??"

_"Sorry, but I don't think I've ever -snicker- heard you so flustered." _Sonoko pouted, while makoto continued, _"Now, if I stay on the line, he can't call, right?" _Sonoko smiled, this was very true.

Both of them refuse to disclose details about that conversation, or that they really enjoyed the call. But, a four hour phone call has to mean something.

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--_

_0o I did NOT just write fluff! This is not the fluff you seek!'_

_lol, I fail epically at romance But this PWP was just BEGGING for it, so I tried._

_Anyone else think the boy friend turned out to be more silly than creepy?_


	17. PWP 5: Stalkee

_Original prompt in italics._

_As always._

_Forgive the distance between updates, I was waiting for Muse to update next, but due to certain circumstances explained at the bottom, she probably won't be updating for a while.  
_

**PWP # 5 **

**Stalkee**

Eisuke jumped out of his skin, someone was stalking him… and if he wasn't mistaken, it was three small someones.

_Since when did he have pint size stalkers?_

-- Earlier That Day --

"Just because Conan-kun isn't here doesn't mean we can't still be the Detective Boys!" Ayumi's cry was received by a chorus of excited children, all of the assembled except one. Haibara Ai just sat there, thinking about who-knows-what.

"I have an idea." The trio of kids nodded eagerly, interested in anything case-related. "It's a practice in stalking. Try following this person without getting caught." She handed them a picture of Eisuke, which they looked at.

After a few moments, Genta piped up, "Why do you have a guys picture readily available?"

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_PWP DEDICATED TO BURBS! CAUSE SHE REQUESTED IT!  
_

_On a sadder note, Burbs's & Muse's house burnt down a few months ago, and she lost her files. So, she won't be able to update for a while. Sorry the order is disrupted, normally we take turns updating, but due to this accident, that won't be happening for a while.  
_


End file.
